


Wednesdays At Jasper's

by shakespearerunaway



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke Fic Week, Drug Use, F/M, exes au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespearerunaway/pseuds/shakespearerunaway
Summary: They didn’t plan for this to become a thing. It just happened. It started out as a joke. An inside thing just between them but somehow, it became a ritual. With everything going on, the rest of the squad just needed one night without Bellamy and Clarke. So, every 3rd Wednesday of the month, they meet up at Jasper’s for game night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which we hear the opinions of the squad about bellarke.
> 
> inspired by these two prompts:  
> you’re pretending we’re still together because my relatives will disprove of the break up so you’re being all sweet it’s reminding me of why i fell in love with you in the first place
> 
> we promised to stay friends but we’re doing the same stuff we did when we were a couple and i don’t wanna point it out because i don’t want it to stop
> 
> This is the first fic of Bellarke I posted. I'm still trying to get the hang of this. Keep them expectations on the down low hehe.

They didn’t plan for this to become a thing. It just happened. It started out as a joke. An inside thing just between them but somehow, it became a ritual. With everything going on, the rest of the squad just needed one night without Bellamy and Clarke. So, every 3rd Wednesday of the month, they meet up at Jasper’s for game night. 

Miller was shuffling the cards. Showing off the new tricks he mastered. No one was ever really impressed. Octavia never liked poker but she always stayed to make the snacks with Harper. She’d also fuck around with everyone’s cards. She knew some of the rules so sometimes no one would notice — except Lincoln. They’d always have a good laugh after game night. Raven prepared the drinks and Monty and Jasper were in charge of the weed. Maya was the newest addition to the group as of Monday when Jasper finally had the balls to ask her to be his girlfriend. No one knew why Murphy was around but his membership to the squad was always in question. And of course, no Bellamy or Clarke. 

“So, Maya, beer station, weed station or snacks.” Raven bluntly asks. “I think I prefer snacks.” She chuckles timidly as walked over to the kitchen with Harper. Raven smiled at her before taking her seat between Monty and Murphy. 

“Alright the game is called Texas Hold'em, everyone place your bets.” Miller began to shuffle when Octavia walked in. “Nachos everyone! Don’t touch the bowl. It’s hot.” She placed them in the middle of the table.

“Mmmm! I love the smell of melted cheese.” Jasper said getting a handful of the nachos. 

“Nice manners, Jasper. Octavia called out “I can’t believe you agreed to be his girlfriend, Maya.” 

“He’s adorable.” Maya smiled at him from the kitchen. “Thanks babe!”

“More like disgusting.” Murphy comments as he placed his phone on the table. “Well which one of us is single, Murphy?” 

A wave of oooh’s and buurrn’s washed over him with pats on the back for Jasper. “For your information, I actually have a date this weekend.”

“Who was bored enough to agree to waste their time with you Murphy?” Octavia asked walking over to sit on Lincoln’s lap. “Her name’s Emori, she’s a bartender at TonDC.”

“The new one?” Miller added. 

“Yeah.”

“Why would a girl like that want to go on a date with a guy like you?” Raven said, turning to him. “Oh, am I detecting some jealousy Reyes?”

“Please Murphy. You’re a pig.” She rolled her eyes at him. “That wasn’t called me that night in Polis—“

“Shut up.” Raven grinds her teeth and everybody started laughing. 

“What’s Polis?” Maya asked, walking over to Jasper. “Oh um well, Polis was a party back in college. It was like a pep rally for the basketball team but everyone knew it was just another excuse to drink.” Monty explained. 

“Reyes came on to me.” Murphy laughed. “I WAS DRUNK!” she yelled at him before turning to back to Maya. “Ok so my boyfriend of 5 years just cheated on me with one of my best friends and I got really wasted. Like really wasted. Therefore, wasn’t aware of what I was doing.”

“Regardless, you still said I was amazing in bed. And that was the morning after. Which meant you were sober.” 

“Which means I was hungover and obviously still dizzy.” Murphy couldn’t stop smiling. He just loved telling this story. Raven would punch his pretty little teeth in if it weren’t true.

“The guy’s name is Finn. The one I was telling you about” Jasper whispered (horribly) to her. 

“Wait so Finn slept with Octavia?”

“Ew no!” Octavia called out. 

“No, my other best friend, Clarke. That’s actually how we became best friends.” Raven explained. 

“We playing or what?” Miller asked impatiently. The game started but the conversation continued. 

“Oh. When is she coming here?” Maya took one of the chips left in the bowl. As she scooted next to her boyfriend in a separate chair. “She has thing with our other friend, Bellamy. And she’s not really allowed to this thing.” Raven hesitates.

“Why not?”

“This is just a thing between us.” Raven began to stutter. Only their group of friends get why they even have this. “Because we don’t really…”

“We need a break from them.” Monty finished.

“Are you guys not talking or something?”

“No, it’s just… She has this history with Bellamy. As much as we love them, we need a break from whatever they have.” Harper explains more.

“They’re always going at it with each other.” Monty added. 

“Like… fighting?”

“Fighting. Flirting. You can never tell with those two.” Murphy commented. “Like yesterday, we were at Bellamy’s, right?” he gestured to Miller who was still focused on his cards. “We were just hanging out, playing video games when Bellamy receives a text. Guess who it’s from.”

“Clarke?” Maya answers slowly. 

“Exactly. The text said that she was in the art studio and didn’t have a ride. She didn’t ask for one. She just said that she was gonna take the bus on the way over to Raven’s. But no. Dear old Bellamy didn’t want his princess going through that. He insisted on driving her there. No questions asked.”

“And that’s… bad?” Maya thinks they probably forgot she’s new to the group.

“It’s weird.” Harper said from the couch across the room. “I mean we get it but they broke up like two months ago.”

“Before they were even official, they would go through these great lengths for each other. Like when Bellamy was the one with her when Clarke wanted to tell her mom that she dropped out of Med School.” Raven drank from her beer as she leaned in her chair. “He calmed Abby down.”

“Or that time when Clarke was the one who offered her spare room when Bell couldn’t pay his rent. I mean he could’ve easily asked me, right?” Octavia stood and walked over to get a new bottle or beer. 

“Well, no offense but you and Lincoln get it on like 5 times a day. Probably didn’t want to witness his baby sister doing that.” Jasper lays his cards face down. “I fold.”

“I mean he and Clarke started fucking around that time, right?” Raven asked. 

“Oh my god. Remember that time in TonDC when they had a quickie in the bathroom and thought nobody noticed?” Jasper laughed, taking more sips in his beer. Everyone started laughing at the fact that Clarke thought nobody noticed that hickey on her chest but everybody did. 

“I do not want to hear about that. That is gross.” Octavia walks inside the bathroom. “Call me back when you guys aren’t talking about my brother’s sexual encounters with Clarke or with anyone.”

“How did this even begin?” Maya asked. 

“We all met in college actually.” Harper said. “You know, Clarke and Bellamy claimed that they hated each other when they first met but I don’t buy it.”

“It was just an excuse for their sexual tension.” Monty said as he laid his cards down in defeat. “Calling each other ‘freckles’ and ‘princess’. It was clearly evident. They just won’t admit it.”

“Why the hell does Bellamy call her ‘princess’ anyway?” Murphy asked. 

“Because of Octavia’s birthday party.” Lincoln stated flatly. Octavia, finally out of the bathroom, began “I actually don’t remember that night. Sad as it sounds.”

“I don’t remember anything either.” Raven says. Everyone mumbles me neither. “Seriously?” Lincoln said, astonished. “None of you remember that night?”  
He was greeted with light shrugs and head shakes. “I guess I was the only one sober.”

“Yeah, that’s because you’re old man.” Jasper said chuckling. “There are perks to being an ‘old man’ like being the only one remembering what happened to Bellamy and Clarke that night.”

“What happened Lincoln? Spill!” Raven leans in, giddy with excitement. 

“If you win this game, I’ll tell you.”

“Deal.”

They shake hands and suddenly, the game got intense. It ended with a stand-off between Raven and Murphy. They kept raising the bets until Murphy called all in. Raven didn’t want to do that.

“Why call all in?”

“Scared, Reyes?”

“Absolutely not.”

He stares at her before he smirked and said “Tell you what. I’ll take it back if you admit that I was amazing that night in Polis.”  
Raven opens her mouth to retaliate but Murphy holds up a finger to shush her. “Just a disclaimer. I’m pretty sure I’ll win so save yourself some cash while you have the chance to.”

“You’re bluffing.”

The room is focused on the two of them. Everyone’s eyes were on them. “Try me Reyes.”

She stares at his unwavering expression. She knows when he’s bluffing. He always taps his fingers on the cards when he is. He’s not. She really didn’t want to lose her money. But she didn’t want to admit that having sex with Murphy wasn’t all bad either. It was actually really good but how can she admit that? 

“Time’s ticking Reyes. Last minute for the offer.” 

Everyone is watching. She can feel the eyes on her. Everyone’s whispering what they think will happen. Maya and Jasper debate on if she’ll crumble. Octavia bets she won’t. Miller and Harper think she will. Monty’s on the fence about it. She’s made up her mind.

“Alright.” Raven breaks the noise. She looks at Murphy. “That night.”

He leans in. “Is still in my worst sex list. All in.”

Murphy’s facade crumbles. The entire room crumbles. Everyone is shook. More than expected with all the alcohol and weed. Octavia being the only one unshaken. She knows her girl. “Alright. Let’s see.”

They turn over their cards. 

Raven: Four of a kind  
Murphy: Full House 

All hell breaks loose. Everyone is screaming at Murphy. Jasper’s jumping around while Miller, Harper and Octavia hover over Murphy, shaking his shoulders and laughing at his face. Raven runs over to Lincoln and hugs him. 

“Congratulations Raven.”

“Thank you.” She turns over to Murphy “That’s how you win, sweetheart.” She blows a condescending kiss to him as he smiles at his own defeat.

“Alright! Story time!” Raven announces, pulling a seat in as everyone faces Lincoln.

“Ok so, right after Jasper passed out in the dance floor, Octavia was just talking to Bellamy about getting a girlfriend. So, as the birthday girl, she ordered a lap dance for her  
brother. She gave him a room. Raven was just in a conversation with Clarke about how she doesn’t know how have fun. Clarke, having finished a lot of martinis, wanted to prove she was fun by giving a lap dance.”

Everyone groans. “Ew! Oh, my god.” Octavia retches… not literally. 

“Serendipity brought them to the same room and well, let’s just say Clarke didn’t mind seeing Bellamy in that room.”

“Oh god! How can I not remember that?” Raven laughed. “You danced with a tall guy named Rick. No… Wick before going home with him later that night.”

“What are you? Some kind of weird version of Jigsaw? How’d you keep track of us?” Murphy leans back in his chair. 

“I have my secrets. You I think guardian angel suits me better.” Lincoln smiles that innocent, not-so-innocent smile. “Anyway! There’s more.”

“They didn’t sleep together that night. Clarke passed out before anything got serious but she did say something that really shook Bellamy or I’m guessing cause he didn’t look the  
same after that. He brought her home and everything and that’s the end of that.” 

“Wait. Why does he call her princess?” Maya asked.

“Because she was wearing a tiara when she walked in the stripping room.”

“Oh god! That’s why they were so awkward with each other the week after that.” Jasper adds. 

“Yeah, I remember those weird staring contests they had. It was like they were communicating telepathically.” Octavia stands and gets another beer. 

“I wonder if they still remember that.” Monty says as he lights a joint. 

“Bellamy probably. He’s a romantic underneath all that alpha male bodice.” Murphy gestures to Monty for one too. 

“Where is mom and dad anyway?” Jasper asks. 

“They’re at a family reunion. It’s Clarke’s dad death anniversary and Abby invited pretty much everyone.” Raven grabs the cards from Miller, wanting to shuffle too. “And Bellamy’s her date?” Lincoln says slowly, feeling the marijuana slowly flowing in his system.

“Of course, Bellamy is her date. I mean who else?” Harper relaxes in the sofa. 

“Actually, Abby doesn’t know that they broke up. Clarke said she’d rather not say because though Abby didn’t like Bellamy at first, she thinks he’s the best partner Clarke’s ever had.” Raven sits next to Monty and Murphy on the floor. The weed really kicking in now. 

Murphy raises his hand, obviously drunk and high. “I bet Bellamy and Clarke will fuck tonight. No question.” he says bluntly. 

“God! What did I say about my brother and sexual things?! Ugh.” Octavia might be mad but the weed has already kept her in Lincoln’s lap. She melts into him, forgetting why she was mad almost immediately. 

“Why do you think so?” Maya asks from across the room with Jasper in the bean bags. 

“I mean since Abby doesn’t know they’ve broken up, Bellamy’s gonna get all sweet to Clarke and do everything he used to do when they were still together. It’s gonna remind  
Clarke of how things were and how much she loves him. Then they’ll get horny during dinner and do each other under the table until they end up doing in Clarke’s old bedroom.”

“Thanks Murphy. Classy as always.” Raven glares at him.

“You’re welcome. I try.”

“Whatever happens. Can we all agree that they’re in love and pretty much endgame by now?” Jasper shouts.

“Amen to that!” Everybody yells simultaneously before chugging the beer they had left.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. Still trying to get the hang of characterizations. It's pretty hard. 
> 
> Like I said, I'm new so please be gentle but firm. I'd like to be better in writing.


End file.
